


Hold On To Hope If You Got It (Don't Let It Go For Nobody)

by jinxedthings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, letters to ex-lovers, somewhat poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedthings/pseuds/jinxedthings
Summary: ryan writes to brendon in the midst of all his feelings and self-help.





	Hold On To Hope If You Got It (Don't Let It Go For Nobody)

**Author's Note:**

> right so, another one of my "brain supplying you with random ideas and vague inspiration" things. uhh, hopefully, this doesn't suck as bad.  
> it's also real short because I'm very tired and didn't really have time to plan this out, but, I still wanted to get it out.

There's a ringing in my ears and it reminds me of all the times you proved your love to me.  
I vowed to secrecy, to always keep alive the tale of you and me.  
and although we didn't make it past our mistakes, I still vow to keep myself sane.  
I don't exist to you anymore, just a fond memory of self-discovery.   
finding out whether or not I was good for you.  
in the end, it turns out I wasn't.  
I still long for the days where I'd have you close to me, and you'd swore to always, always love me.  
maybe always just isn't meant to be.  
If you hurt me any longer, (if I allow you) I won't be able to make it past.  
so maybe it's time for me to get along with a life that's better than the last.  
I'll always love you.   
You'll always be mine, and I'll forever be yours, until the end of time.  
\- R


End file.
